


A Tooka attack!

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Attack, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animals, Appropriate Use of the Force (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Gen, General Tooka, The Force, Tooka Cats (Star Wars), Tooka-Wan, Tree Climbing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A Tooka attack!

What was meant to be a regular walk through a forest with the 212th turned out, well, normal. 

They got attacked. 

And that is normal. 

For the 212th at least. 

\-----

Obi-Wan was just off talking to the newly named Tree, taking in his view of the reason why he got the name. 

"I saw you go up the tree, sir! It was amazing!" 

Before he heard a loud swear, growling and lots of laughter, turning around, he saw that a pack of wild Tooka's was circling Cody, taking it in turns to try and attack the man. 

Cody swore as another, tried to go for his lower chest. He kept trying to bat and scare them away, but they'd jump around him, before attacking again. 

Obi-Wan sighed before he straightened himself out and marched over to Cody, letting his presence bleed out around the man. "Scatter, go on!" He growled as he came to stand next to Cody.

The wild Tooka's hissed before turning tails and scattering. Only to be replaced by a different set of Tookas, these deciding to go for Obi-Wan instead. 

Obi-Wan swore, back peddling as they kept jumping up at him. But they were not necessarily attacking, but trying to get closer. Batting them away, Obi-Wan tried to spook them like he did the others, but they only tried to get closer. 

So, he jumped to the high ground on one of the trees. From there, he was able to watch as Cody got overrun with the original group of Tooka's. Taking a split-second decision, he used The Force to pull Cody up onto the other thick branch on the tree. 

Cody gripped onto the tree as he tried to stable himself to not fall into the snarling ball of Tooka's below him. It did not look inviting, and he was not going to test his luck with how tough his armour was. 

The 212th was laughing at the fact their commanding officers had been chased up a tree by a pack of wild Tookas. Some stepped forwards to help the duo, trying to ignore how a third of them decided that they needed to try and attack them. 

It was going well until Waxer shouted out, clutching his now bleeding hand. 

\-----

"I think Obi-Wan's in trouble," Anakin stated.

"How so, sir?" Rex asked. 

"He feels funny in The Force," Anakin stated. 

"Double time until we get to the 212th, men!" Rex ordered. 

\-----

Rex felt any order he was about to give fall as sheer giggles flooded through him. 

Cody was up in the tree, snarling Tooka's at the base. There was another group going for presumably General Kenobi. The 212th in total showed signs of being attacked. 

"Need a little help?" Rex called up to Cody. 

"Normally, I'd disagree, but yes!" Cody shouted back. 

"Waxer, situation?" 

"The Commander was getting attacked; then the General scared them away. A different group went for the General. He got overwhelmed and went in the tree," Waxer stated, "then the Commander got attacked again, so the General pulled him into the tree with him." 

"Alright, men! Time to scare the Tooka's away!" Rex shouted. 

Together, the 501st and 212th built a wall of shouting and clapping until the Tooka's scattered into the forest. 

"You need help getting down, Cody?" Rex shouted up. 

"I'm fiNE-!" Cody exclaimed as he started to float again and was set down on the grass. 

Obi-Wan jumped down next to him, patting down his robes calmly, "there all sorted."

The grass hid the noise that Cody made. 


End file.
